


Promises and Unspoken Words

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [23]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Fenris and Garrett return from the hospital but Fenris isn't all that better yet. Garrett carries a lot of guilt and has difficulties dealing with it but tries to set it aside to best be there for Fenris.





	Promises and Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> It warms my heart to see readers like this series after my long break. Thank you all so much! <3 Thank you to my Beta nackledamia and the writing group that helped me push through with these parts and finish the series :') Please enjoy this part!

Garrett drummed the steering wheel with his thumbs. He looked to the passenger's seat and saw that Fenris slept still. _I hope I can wake you up,_ he thought, and shut off the engine. He opened the door and got out. They had received crutches but no wheelchair, so he'd have to help Fenris up the stairs into the house.

Fenris couldn't walk up stairs without support and had gripped the crutches hard when he walked to the car, Garrett guessed because of the pain he felt. He would do everything in his power to ease Fenris' pain, if even a little. Especially since Fenris wouldn't have been hurt if it hadn't been for him. Had he just stayed it wouldn't have happened. He couldn't even remember why he had left. His reaction had been immature. Stupid.

He opened the passenger door. "Hey sleepy." He spoke the softest tone he'd heard leave his lips.

The first time Fenris had woken up at State Kirkwall after his surgery hadn't been a good time for any involved. They had to hold him down to stop his panic attack. Second time had been better but the drugs hadn't help his state of mind.

Fenris' eyelids twitched. No other part of him indicated he was awake. He had slept most of his time at the hospital and had been ordered to rest at home too.

Garrett sighed and looked in the backseat. The backpack with painkillers and other stuff the hospital gave them laid there with the crutches. _He might wake up in a bit,_ he thought, and shut the passenger's door. They needed the stuff in the house and Fenris couldn't help carry anything but the crutches he needed.

Garrett opened the backseat doors. He slung the bag over his shoulder and took the crutches.

Fenris didn't stir, so it was obvious he wouldn't wake up. He had taken strong painkillers before they had left the hospital to be sure he'd handle the long drive to the house. When he had said they made him sleepy he wasn't kidding. One could even say they knocked him out.

It wasn't much to carry, but Garrett worried about leaving Fenris alone if he did wake up. In his drugged state Fenris had said he never wanted to be alone again; a statement he quickly renounced by saying that was unrealistic, and he understood they needed time alone. Garrett had promised to never leave regardless.

A loud bark intruded Garrett's thoughts. "Cooper," he sighed, and fished up his keys from his pocket. They didn't have an alarm on the house because Cooper had been a great guard dog, but he considered installing one after what happened to Fenris.

The dog jumped on him the moment he opened the door. He stuck his tongue out and barked at his face.

"Hey boy," Garrett greeted, nearly falling backwards because of the weight. "Get down," he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor.

Cooper obeyed, only to run to the car. He sniffed the ground and sat outside the passenger's door where Fenris still slept. His tail wagged and he looked at Garrett but didn't talk to him.

"Good boy," Garrett commended, and walked inside. He propped the door open and put the bag on the nearest kitchen counter. The doctor had told him it was important Fenris walked with crutches but didn't push himself. Once a week he'd visit the hospital for physical therapy on top of what he'd do at home.

Cooper barked in the garage.

"Coming!" Garrett yelled, and hurried back out. Marian had claimed Cooper had different barks depending on what he wanted, but Garrett couldn't tell them apart. The passenger's door was open and Cooper sat outside, wagging his butt in happiness. Garrett hurried over.

Fenris leant his head on the car seat and held his hand out to pet Cooper. His eyelids were half-open, but at least he was awake.

"Hi sleepy," Garrett greeted, and saw he hadn't unbuckled himself. "Ready to go inside?" he asked, shoving Cooper aside.

Fenris looked up at him, parted his lips, and swallowed. He frowned. "This is not the apartment?" he asked. He tried to stifle a yawn but failed. His usually neat hair stood up in every direction. The blanket that had covered his body had fallen down his shoulders and rested in his lap.

"We're at the house," Garrett explained. "Can you walk?" He could unbuckle Fenris and carry him. If the painkillers were strong enough it shouldn't hurt too much. He hadn't ever been shot and couldn't say how much it hurt being carried after a surgery.

Fenris shut his eyes. "Tired." His voice was a mumble, tone quiet.

Garrett licked his lips and thought about their options. "Okay, can I unbuckle you?" he asked.

Fenris opened his eyes and looked down. "Oh," he said, and brought his hands to the seatbelt. They didn't seem to obey him like he wanted, but he managed to unbuckle himself.

"Here," Garrett helped him out of the belt and let it retract. He reeked of hospital and drugs. "I'm going to carry you inside, okay?" As things looked, no other option was available. _If I give him the crutches he'll fall into a pile and sleep,_ he thought, and put his fingers on Fenris' cheek. Gently he caressed his cheek, warm to the touch. "That okay?" he repeated in a whisper.

Fenris looked at him, and leant into his touch. "Mhm." Another mumble, but clear enough.

"Okay," Garrett dropped his hand. "You have to put your arms around my neck. Can you do that?" he asked, as carrying him wouldn't work if he couldn't even do that.

An uncomprehensive noise emitted from Fenris' throat, but he leant forward and wrapped his arms around Garrett's neck.

Garrett put a hand on his back, and the other under his legs. "Three... two... one." At the one, he lifted Fenris up and backed away from the car. The car door stayed open as he couldn't close it without dropping Fenris.

Fenris groaned and tightened his grip. He said nothing; if he was uncomfortable because of the pain, or of how close they were, or if anything else bothered him was impossible to know.

"Sorry," Garrett apologised. How many times he'd done that was near infinity. No amount of apologies would make up for what had happened because he acted immaturely. Fenris wouldn't be hurt if he hadn't stubbornly stayed out for so long.

"Mmm." Another noise that could be acceptance of his apology, a dismay of the situation, or hold any meaning really.

Garrett was careful when he walked up the stairs, into the house. It didn't help that Cooper jumped after them, overjoyed to have both of them back. At least Fenris' absence hadn't made him untrustworthy, and Cooper would no doubt stay by his side for some time. _Hope he can do a better job protecting you than I did,_ he thought, _Maker Fenris I am so sorry._

The person in his arms had been hurt because of him. Fenris trust in him had been misplaced and had hurt him. If no one had heard the gunshot, he would have bled out. The warm person full of life he held in his arms had almost not been there —alive— because of him. Again.

Fenris' head didn't bump into any furniture or walls, so Garrett was somewhat proud of that. It had been a while since he carried anyone and he could just imagine what to tell the doctor if he dropped him on the floor. He bent down and put Fenris on the mattress.

Fenris didn't let go of his neck. His grip, while weak, tightened and he refused to let go.

Garrett put a hand on the bed not to topple over, as the position wasn't the most comfortable for his back. "I love it when you're affectionate, but I can't stay here like this. Cooper will stay," he assured Fenris, who was no doubt afraid to be alone. It had been his fear in the hospital and Garrett couldn't say he was surprised. Fenris had been alone in the apartment when they broke in, which was why they wouldn't go back there.

Fenris let go, and leant his back against the pillows Garrett had propped up. He looked around, and his eyes settled on Garrett.

Garrett smiled, and reached a hand out to the white hair. He ran his fingers through it carefully. It wasn't as silky now that he hadn't taken care of it properly, but still not the same bird nest as Garrett's own. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, extremely aware his stomach craved substance. Hospital food hadn't agreed with him. The meals were so small he thought he'd starve.

Fenris looked to the side, at Cooper, and licked his lips. "Blanket. I'm hungry," he said.

Garrett grabbed the duvet next to him and handed it over. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, and sat down at the edge of the bed. It was important for Fenris to get all nutrients he needed to properly recover, but he could be a bit picky. Cooking a vegetable soup for his first meal would only grant a tired and grumpy Fenris.

"Cereal," Fenris said, and pulled the duvet as high as he could. He struggled to get it over his legs.

"Chocolate?" Garrett asked, and helped him to cover him up to his neck with the duvet. "To drink?" He reached his hand out again and put his hand on Fenris' forehead. He felt warm, but not hot. Hopefully he'd stay healthy while he recovered.

Fenris nodded and shut his eyes. "Doctor said my leg should be up," he mumbled, almost inaudible.

Garrett grabbed the biggest pillow and propped Fenris' leg on it. "I'll get you a jug of water. I'm just in the kitchen okay? Cooper is right here."

Indeed, the hound hadn't moved. He hadn't jumped on the mattress but had lain down at the feet of the sofa. It was how he acted when Bethany and Carver broke their legs skiing. He would protect the hurt ones around him.

Garrett wished he could have protected those he cared about as good as Cooper had. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, throat clogging. He swallowed the urge to cry and ran a finger down Fenris' cheek. "I'll help you get better. I won't leave you again," he promised, shutting his eyes to force away the tears. He didn't want to bother Fenris with his guilt. He understood if Fenris wouldn't forgive him once he wasn't as affected by the drugs, but he wouldn't beg him for forgiveness. It wasn't in his right to ask anything of Fenris anymore.

Fenris' chest moved up and down slowly. He lay still, asleep again.

Garrett ran a hand through his own hair and stared at Fenris. The dark bags under his eyes had grown, but he was okay. "Maker I was so scared." To not wake him, he moved his fingers from his hair but put his fingers to his cheek again. He didn't want to leave Fenris. "I can't imagine how scared you were. I'm sorry." His voice a whisper; words not meant for Fenris to hear. "I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you liked!


End file.
